Mary Sue: The Untold Horror
by MyDearDelirious
Summary: A Mary Sue finds herself in the time of Arthur and his knights but things go horribly wrong. The moral: Be careful what you wish for. One-shot, may add more depending on response.


I don't own anything associated with the movie or book 'King Arthur'

**Mary Sue: The Untold Horror**

Brittany was unlike any other girl; she was an image of pure perfection. She had a creamy china doll complexion, her hair was a curtain of golden silk that cascaded down her back, and her eyes were like crystal blue sapphires. She was tall and thin and had all the right curves in all the right places. Her lips were rosy and full and she shone with an aura of pure radiance causing men to throw themselves at her feet as she passed them by.

But though Brittany was a walking picture of perfection, sadly her life was not. Her mother died in a fire when she was just a little girl, soon after her stepfather began drinking and abusing her. And on top of that her teachers always insisted on assigning her insane amounts of homework, which was just too much even though the rest of the class seemed to manage just fine. It was as if the world was working against her, even though there were wars going on, and people all around the world with no homes and no food, for Brittany the world was just cruel.

She walked up her driveway, a cool breeze blowing through her golden locks and her eyes shining in the afternoon sun as she entered the Victorian style house. She sat down the heavy book bag in the hall and immediately went to her room. Among the pink, frills, and fluffy stuffed animals the walls were covered in 'King Arthur' posters and pictures from magazines, most were of one particular knight.

Brittany loved everything about 'King Arthur', especially Lancelot. She longed to live in the time of Arthur and his knights, in a time when things were so much easier. And to have Lancelot to herself, where they could live happily ever after just like in the stories. But sadly it seemed as if she was doomed to spend the rest of her life facing reality like the rest of the population who was not occupying a padded room.

She curled up on her bed among her army of bears and bunnies to begin her daily ritual of watching King Arthur five times before starting the mountain of homework she had for that night. While she watched she wished with every fiber of her being that she could be apart of it, that that could be her life. As she watched for the third time she slowly fell into a deep sleep and all the cruel, cruel world faded to black.

Sometime later Brittany's eyes fluttered open only to find herself in very different surroundings. The monument to Ioan Gruffudd above her bed was gone; in fact it wasn't even her ceiling any more. It was now grey stone; all of the walls were of grey stone. She sat up in the bed she was lying on, it was a very old fashioned piece of furniture made of wood and almost certainly hand crafted.

She felt the blankets beneath her hands, they were made from roughly woven wool, and the only light in the room was from a few candles. Brittany leapt from the bed completely overjoyed, as she knew exactly where she was. Her wish had come true, she had no idea how or why but truthfully she really didn't care, the only thing she cared about at that moment was finding Lancelot and making him hers.

She brought her arm up out of habit to flip her shining locks but was very surprised to find that her hand had passed though thin air. She froze with horror and slowly brought her hand up to the back of her head, her mouth fell to find that her hair had been cut off and was now inexplicably curly.

Her hair had always been straight as could be and now it was as if someone chopped it off and gave her a perm in her sleep. Suppressing the urge to wail and scream like the child she truly was Brittany frantically looked around the room for a mirror. She spotted one in the back corner of the room and sprinted to it faster then you could say Mary Sue.

As she skidded to a halt in front of the mirror, a very manly scream filled the room. Brittany's flawless features, perfect hair and crystal blue eyes were gone. Only to be replaced by the deep chocolaty brown eyes and very masculine bearded face of Lancelot. She had always said she wanted into his pants but this was so not what she'd had in mind, too bad for her the gods have a sense of humor.

**A/N: **MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Poor Lancelot, I really feel bad for the poor guy... well maybe not :P Revamped for your reading pleasure.


End file.
